


Imprisoned

by ssa_rtune



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_rtune/pseuds/ssa_rtune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting back down, Myka felt her body trembling as she tried to rein in the emotion. She hated that she always felt so small after meeting with any of the Regents, and she knew if it wasn’t for some fighting in her corner, including Mrs Frederic, she would be long gone from her position. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the paperwork, her eyes drawn to the passport sized photo that was clipped to the left top corner of the file. A thumb ran across it slightly, as she took in a deep breath. </p><p>“Let’s see what we can do for you,” Myka barely whispered as she took in the face of H.G. Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is a long one, sorry.
> 
> While I have written specifically for the Rizzles (Rizzoli & Isles) and Jemily (Criminal Minds) fandom, I am also a massive fan of H.G. Wells and Myka Bering. I am not a fan on the direction the show took even though I watched to the bitter end, so I’ve sort of just silently read fanfic by others, and generally just kept myself to myself, rocking quietly in a corner at what might have been.
> 
> Then I was thinking of a story idea for Rizzles or Jemily, and somehow it seemed to morph more into a Warehouse 13 - or more specifically, a H.G. Wells and Myka - story.
> 
> It is AU of sorts. It is within the Warehouse universe, but to begin with at least, not set in the Warehouse. I hope that makes some kind of sense. Equally I have taken some liberties with other characters or stories already presented by the Warehouse 13 episodes, simply to allow this story to work in it's entirety. So please don't flame simply because something isn't as accurate as it should be. The overall premise I hope is very much within character.
> 
> Anyway, usual Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 does not belong to me. If it did - It would definitely be a H.G. and Myka relationship. I don’t own a damn thing other than some cats, an old iMac and the usual assortment of CD’s and DVD’s. I’m merely doing this for fun, and sore hands after all the typing that’s going to happen.
> 
> Lastly, I am merely posting the first chapter to see if there is interest in it being continued? If there is, I am working on other chapters, but I prefer to have a good portion of a story already written up (to then change/edit/beta) as I go. Therefore, this will likely be the only chapter for a little while, so apologies in advance. However, once I get the majority written (even if it isn’t anywhere near edited) I will post far more frequently as the chapters will be almost ready to go.
> 
> Any mistakes that creep in are all mine. I try to avoid the buggers, but they always seem to manage to get in there.
> 
> Enough rambling.

** **

 

**Imprisoned**

**Chapter 1**

Myka looked up from her desk and barely held back a groan, as she put the pen she was using down. This was the last person she wanted to see, “Yes Mr Kosan?”

Sitting down without invitation annoyed Myka more than she knew it should, but she tried to maintain an impassive look on her face. She waited patiently, not wanting to also be the one to speak first. She hated his mind-games, and many of the Regents she worked for. It reminded her on the old boys network she’d faced within the secret service, and there were times when she questioned why she had taken the job she was now in. Leaning back, she tipped her head slightly.

“Are you aware of the latest prisoner?”

Myka leaned forward again, “Of course. I wouldn’t be much of a warden if I didn’t know about the intake, transfer or rarely, the release of the people within these walls.” Myka barely suppressed the sarcastic _‘as well as having an eidetic memory._ ’ that she so desperately wanted to throw at him.

Kosan merely nodded, as he continued to look at her impassively.

“So, now that you know I’m fully aware of the new inmates, including one in particular, is there anything else?” Myka pointed down to her desk, “Its just I have some paperwork that needs completing.”

“We felt it prudent to give you some warning…”

Myka put a hand up stopping him mid-sentence, “No, you do not get to do this again. I was told I would have complete control over how I handle affairs here, with no interference from the Regents. Your presence is hardly giving me that control. I know H.G. Wells is an unusual case, and frankly I resent any further interference from you or any others unless it directly helps Wells.” Myka leaned forward ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing, “I know you won’t allow me to do what I truly want to, despite my numerous protests on the matter, but you will not cross me on this.”

Kosan rose slowly, his voice controlled and almost sounding smug he spoke, “You are easily replaceable.”

That was enough to get Myka exploding out of her seat, “And I will not tolerate blackmail over my job here, get out!”

Sitting back down, Myka felt her body trembling as she tried to rein in the emotion. She hated that she always felt so small after meeting with any of the Regents, and she knew if it wasn’t for some fighting in her corner, including Mrs Frederic, she would be long gone from her position. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the paperwork, her eyes drawn to the passport sized photo that was clipped to the left top corner of the file. A thumb ran across it slightly, as she took in a deep breath.

“Let’s see what we can do for you,” Myka barely whispered as she took in the face of H.G. Wells.

* * *

H.G. simply looked back with disdain, but didn’t say a word as she was handed the folded clothes, a simple black jumpsuit, an undershirt and underwear that looked like it had seen better days, but at least she knew it had been washed. She stared straight ahead, refusing to show any weakness as she changed out of the clothes she was in, the female guard standing, watching her every move. She then stepped back, folded her arms and waited.

“C’mon, this way.”

Helena didn’t allow herself to resist, even though her instinct was to, as she was pulled none too gently towards a corridor, various doors along its length blocking their route. She watched carefully as they were opened, noting the various types of locks and mechanisms in place for each one, and inwardly sighed, knowing there was no way even she would manage to open them. At least, not in the time she would be limited to should the opportunity ever arise.

“This is now home.” The guard said, sounding bored.

Helena barely kept her balance as she then pushed through the doorway. She spun around, glaring, “Bloody hell, what are we, cattle?”

The guard grunted, as the door was slammed in her face, and Helena finally turned to take in her surroundings. A small window, placed high up so she couldn’t see through it, even if she used something to stand on at least allowed a little natural light in. In the corner a stainless steel toilet was alongside a small wall, that barely gave the view of any privacy. There was a small metal table and stool, both firmly concreted into the floor and welded at the joints. A single cot was in the corner, again with no signs of bolts, springs or any other possible implement that Helena could have used. The thin mattress and single pillow looked uninviting, as did the single blanket and coarse looking sheets. With a sigh, Helena lowered herself down to perch on the edge of it, the failure of her plans at Yellowstone still fresh in her memory.

“Bollocks.” Helen muttered as she finally allowed herself to lie down, shifting to try and get some degree of comfort, realizing it was a lost cause, as she punched the lumpy pillow, before turning her head, so she faced the wall, giving into the tears that she had held back for so long.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?”

Myka looked up from her desk, and nodded, as Valda sat down across from her. A Regent, but also the head of the guards in the facility, and someone whom Myka detested, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She put her pen down, and took in a deep breath. “I understand you want to stop the recreation time today. Why?”

Valda sat forward, his eyes firmly fixed on Myka, “You know why, and my feelings on this. We never had anything like this until you arrived...”

“And it is an old system that is frankly barbaric.” Myka countered before he had a chance to finish, “Many of the women here need support, not practices that belong in the Victorian period.”

Valda’s eyes flashed with anger, “Talking of Victorian, why do we have H.G. Wells here? She should have been put back into the bronzer the minute they caught her. I still cannot believe the other Regents went against my recommendation."

Myka shook her head slightly, “Miss Wells is here because she needs help, not to be condemned back into stasis like that. Much of what happened once she was released by James MacPherson was because no-one thought she would need help; instead it was blindly accepted that she’d find her own way without any interference. It was a mistake made by others, and one I don’t intend to repeat.”

“You’ll come to regret it. She won’t change, and I will be the first one to say I told you so.”

“Fine, if it happens, you can tell it to my face. Until then, you will do as I ask without question. You may go and you will reinstate recreation time.” Myka dismissed him as quickly as she could, knowing her temper was rising.

The door rattled slightly as Valda slammed it behind him. Gently, Myka rubbed her eyes, already feeling drained and the day had barely started.

* * *

“Hello.”

Helena looked up from the table she had seated herself at, as a fairly thin, long dark haired woman sat opposite her. She took in the slightly disheveled appearance, and slowly recognition began to dawn on Helena, and she barely suppressed a gasp as she recognized Alice Liddell, known to so many as Alice in Wonderland.

“I see you recognize me.”

“I do.” Helena decided trying to hide the truth was a mute point, “I’m a little shocked if truth be known.”

“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t surprised when I heard you were coming here. Didn’t really believe until I saw you sitting at this table.”

“It’s been a while.” Helena commented, as she watched the woman twist hair around a finger, obviously agitated but trying to hide it.

“What’s a century or so between friends.”

“Alice, I would hardly have ever called us friends,” Helena replied, as she continued her appraisal of the women in front of her. She was fairly certain that she was on some sort of medication, or illicit drugs. Which, Helena couldn’t be sure.

“No, I suppose not. You and Charles were hardly friends, but literary rivals. I do know he hated you with a passion. Why was that again?”

“Because after my brother Charles let slip about my writing, your Charles scolded me on using an alias; when he was as guilty by hiding behind his Lewis Carroll persona, simply because he was scared of the public's reactions to his work. Whereas I had little choice in the matter as a woman.” Helena barely held back the scathing anger thinking about that time in her life. “Had I been given the opportunities he was simply for being a man, I would have relished all that was given me. He didn’t.”

Alice suddenly looked up, and without warning stood, “I’ve got to go.”

Helena watched Alice walked away, a little unsteadily, towards a man in black guard uniform. Helena instinctively knew that guard was in some kind of charge, and then watched as he and Alice said something to each quietly, before he disappeared. Alice looked around, and a few minutes later, followed him.

“Interesting,” Helena mumbled, as she continued to then look back down at the table top, inspecting her nails as her hands rested there. It then dawned on her she had no idea why Alice Liddell was imprisoned. “A mystery indeed.” Helena whispered, before she realized that people around her were getting restless.

* * *

Myka stormed into the open area by the office for the guards, looking across at the locked gate in front of them, women swarming around on the other side. Seeing Valda, she moved across to him.

“What the hell is going on?”

“We were trying to put them back…”

Myka looked furious, “You were what? After I gave you a specific order.”

Valda grabbed Myka’s arm and pulled her into the guards office, “I don’t care what your order was, they need to know who is in charge.”

Pulling her arm away, Myka stood there, trying not to erupt, knowing they were being watched not only by guards, but inmates alike. “You will open that gate back up, and I will go in there, and ensure they know that recreation time is not canceled. And the next time you try to override an order like that again, I will put you on report, and I don’t care that you are a Regent. I will not tolerate such things.”

Valda snorted, the look of contempt obvious, “You go in there now, and you’ll start a riot.”

“If I don’t go in there, a riot is what we’re facing anyway. Open the damn door.”

Helena was low down on the steel steps that led to another level of cells, watching with interest as the women around her paced, some throwing verbal insults at the guards on the other side of the bars. She was also interested to see Alice Liddell seemed to have some kind of power within the main group, and was directing much of her anger at someone called Bering, although Helena had no idea who that was. Her attention was suddenly caught by a brunette, tall, with long curling hair in a pants suit on the other side of the gate. She watched as the guard, whom she’d learned was called Valda and the guard Alice had been with earlier, unlocked it and the woman strode through, despite the whistles and shouts of derision aimed at her.

“Quiet!” The woman shouted, and despite the undercurrent of hostility, the noise muted, and the woman nodded, “I know that recreation was canceled, but it was against my orders. Therefore, it is being continued, and the doors to outside will be opened soon. If you wish to participate, then you need to calm down, otherwise I will have little choice but to send you back to your cells.”

“Like you care!” Came the British accented voice, as Alice walked forward, “You don’t - not really, you’re as bad as the rest of them.”

“I am not here to get into a shouting match.” Came the reply, although with a raised voice to be heard amongst the growing murmurs, “But you are still under my watch, and while I want to make the stay here as pleasant as possible, you will be placed back in your cells if you don’t agree to the terms I’ve just given you.”

“Oh bollocks!” Helena was as surprised as anyone as she called out, earning a look of shock from not only others around her, but the woman who had come in, “We’re still bloody pawns in your little mind games, and this is as bad as being bronzed. We’re still trapped.”

The woman moved forward, and Helena moved down one to the bottom step, so they were almost eye level, “Helena George Wells, we’ve yet to be properly introduced. My name is Myka Bering, and I’m the warden here.”

Helena sneered at the outstretched hand, refusing the shake it, “I don’t care if you’re the bloody queen of England, we’re still your puppets, still being used by the Regents.”

The murmurs at Helena’s words began to swell, and suddenly the women began to shout again, before Myka felt herself being pulled by someone grabbing the back of her jacket, and she found herself back behind the barred doorway, as some items were being thrown, and the guards moved in, batons drawn.

Valda looked at her as he walked past, his baton drawn, and Myka knew he was enjoying not only her embarrassment at being dismissed so readily, but that he was now able to go in forcefully, and with justification. Myka watched as the women were beaten back, and trying not to look as defeated as she felt, began to move towards her office to begin writing out her incident report.

* * *

 


	2. A shoulder to cry on.

**A/N** \- As I mentioned previously, I am taking liberties with some of the W13 stories/characters. This is a prime example - the Alice Story of the Lewis Carroll mirror isn’t as fully described in the TV episodes. I needed something to bring this sort of character into the story, and I wanted to use someone who was canon to the Warehouse, and Alice fit the bill in all aspects except how I’ve shown here. I hope this alternative does it justice.

Secondly - is there anyone here who is available to **beta read** this for me? I would prefer someone who is good at grammar please. Mine isn't the best, so I'm always looking to try and improve it. Also someone who might spot plot holes as I go along. I hate when I post something knowing it isn't as good as it could be or hasn't been as well checked as I'd like. Yes, I'm pretty pedantic on stuff like this lol

So, if you think you can help, please just pop a PM my way and we'll see if it's feasible.

Last of all, I plan on still taking my time to post chapters on this, since I want to ensure the majority is written before really posting. However, since everyone has been so generous in the comments and PM's I've received on this story, I thought I could at least offer this, and perhaps the next chapter as a thank you. It does mean though the rest of this will still be a fairly long time coming, but it will get done and posted as quickly as is feasible for me to write it. The story is already 9 chapters along, and I have the full outline plotted. It's just a case of filling in the details.

Enough of my prattling on....

* * *

**A shoulder to cry on.**

**Chapter 2.**

Myka sank down into the couch cushions, as Pete Lattimer sat down on the armchair next to her. She had just finished telling him about the disastrous day she’d endured.

“Are you sure you don’t want to work at the Warehouse?” Pete asked, his concern showing, “You know, Mrs F would let you if you asked. And yeah, I know I irritate you, but we worked well together."

“Pete,” Myka tried not to sound exasperated at her former partner, albeit for just one event, and then having both ending up at Warehouse employees, although in different areas, “You know I was brought to work at the prison specifically. If I give up, those women will have no-one on their side, and it’ll go backwards again, and they are the people who’ll suffer.”

“At the expense of your own well being.” Pete noted, “Is it worth it?”

“Yeah, it has to be.” Myka smiled, “You know H.G. Wells, and you were the ones who stopped her, what’s she like?”

Pete’s face darkened, “If I had my way, she’d be thrown back in the bronzer.”

“Pete! I expect that kind of rubbish from the Regents, even Artie, but not you. Surely she deserves a second chance.”

“No, she doesn’t. She had that second chance, and although Artie wasn’t sure, and Leena could see her aura was off, and I got a weird vibe, none of us realized how dangerous she was going to become. Hell, if she can fool us, then she must be some kind of twisted mastermind.”

Myka shook her head, “I don’t believe that for one second. I think it’s because there is good inside her that you all got those readings that were off, and didn’t see how difficult it had become for her. No-one took the time she needed once MacPherson released her from the bronzer to help because they just didn’t think about the effects. She needs rehabilitation, not condemnation. No-one can say she wasn't a superb Warehouse agent until the death of her daughter, so there must be something that is worthy inside her. She's just...” Myka sighed trying not to feel her own feelings that it brought to the surface on how she was with her own family, "She's lost and needs to be guided back to all that was good."

Pete watched as Myka played with the hem of her t-shirt she had put on once she’d got home, and exhaled, “But you’ve already seen what she’s like, didn’t you just tell me she launched a scathing verbal attack on you, just as you’d got the women calmer, so it spiraled out of control?”

“Yes, and no,” Myka leaned forward, snagging the coffee mug she’d put down, knowing it was now cool enough to drink its contents. Sipping it slowly, she considered her reply, “She’s angry, and frankly I can understand why. You’ve read her file, the Regents should never have placed her back into the Warehouse without helping her first.”

“Sorry, but we’ll have to agree to disagree on this one. Artie didn’t want her at the start, and he was right. That is one scary woman, and the best thing you can do is not get involved with her, and you certainly shouldn’t trust her.” 

* * *

Myka couldn’t believe what she was reading, as she walked through into the guards office. Seeing the person she needed, she didn’t hesitate to march up to them.

“What do you think you’re playing at?”

Sally Stukowski looked over her shoulder, before finishing making her coffee, and with mug in hand, slowly turned to face Myka, a sly grin appearing, “I was doing my job.” She then took a slow, deliberate sip of her coffee, enjoying the anger rolling off Myka, even though she was showing remarkable restraint.

Myka bit down her retort, knowing that Sally was deliberately trying to get a rise out her. Although Myka had been Secret Service, and Sally had been FBI, they had crossed paths in their previous jobs, and Myka didn’t like her then, and was dismayed when she took the warden’s job to find one of the senior guards was Sally. Instead, Myka held out a file she’d brought with her, “So your job is to put prisoners in solitary simply because they had the temerity to challenge me.”

“Yep, that about sums it up,” Sally smirked, knowing it was getting to Myka, “She knew by saying what she did it would get the women riled up. If she hadn’t interfered, then we wouldn't have had the problems we faced yesterday.”

Myka walked forward, pushing into Sally’s personal space, “If Valda had done what I had told him to in the beginning, we wouldn’t have faced anything at all yesterday. Punishing H.G. Wells for his error is not the way I work, and if you both continue to undermine my attempts, I will see to it personally that you will be sent back to the FBI so fast, you’re ass will be on fire.”

Without waiting for a reply, Myka stalked out.

* * *

The woman grinned maliciously as she pushed Helena through the door throwing in a single blanket after her, where it fell at her feet. Helena turned slowly, picking it up, and merely glared back at the guard.

“Enjoy the stay.”

Again, Helena refused to react as the door was slammed shut, and within seconds the light went off, and the room was plunged into complete darkness. Swallowing hard, Helena moved slowly towards the raised concrete bed area she’d spotted before the light had gone out.

“Bugger and blast it.”

Despite being careful, Helena found the bed area rather sharply with her shin. She shifted around, and pushed herself up to perch on the edge, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She knew without a doubt that this had been a deliberate ploy to place her in such surroundings. Trying to avoid the deepest, darkest thoughts making their way through, Helena moved again, as she lay on her side, pulling her knees into her chest, trying to curl up as much as possible. She would not give them the satisfaction of knowing just how badly this was affecting her.

Unsure how much time had gone, but hearing a key in the lock, Helena slowly sat up, pulling the itchy blanket tightly around her.

“What the hell?” Myka exclaimed, before she turned back to the open doorway, looking back at someone just out of Helena’s view, “Get her clothes back here. Now!” Myka then slapped a switch just outside the door, and light flooded the room.

Shifting slightly on the hard concrete surface, Helena watched warily as Myka walked in further, her eyes blinking as she tried to readjust to the light. She continued to refuse to show how scary the time had been for her, reminding her of the endless hours she’d been encased in bronze. She had barely stopped herself from vomiting in fear a few times before the door opened again and Myka Bering appeared. Even now, her eyes were still slightly sensitive going from full darkness back to full brightness like it just had. She resisted the temptation to shield them, not wanting to show any weakness.

“Miss Wells, I am sorry this happened to you.”

Helena grunted, her disbelief obvious, and before Myka could say anything more, a guard appeared with the basic black jumpsuit, shirt and underwear as before. Handing it over, Helena took it carefully, and smiled once Myka turned her back, allowing her to change.

“I didn’t authorize this.” Myka spoke up as Helena finished fastening her attire, “I just wanted you to know that. This - this is not what I want to do here.”

“Obviously it is, otherwise why am I here? Oh I’m sure that whatever you wanted is not going to happen, so meanwhile what is going on here is still not what is considered acceptable in today's society.” Helena scoffed, watching with fascination as Myka turned around to face her again. “The  Regents wouldn’t allow for anyone to be rehabilitated in a humane manner, least of all me.”

“This was done without my authorization. And regardless of previous treatments or how the Regents do things, I like to think my option is still a step up from before. ”

“I’m sure it is, but it’s still uncivilized. I had hoped that society would have moved on, that the Regents would have moved on, it would seem I was wrong on both counts.”

Sensing an opening, Myka stepped a little closer, “Is that why you wanted to try and destroy the world?”

A number of emotions flashed across Helena’s face, so quickly, Myka barely had time to register them, but anger was at the forefront. That and grief.

“The world is meaningless to me now. I lost Christina, I have no-one, so what do you care.”

“I don’t know why I care so much, especially since I hardly know you, but I just do.” Myka was as surprised as Helena by her reply, but didn’t want to change it, as she saw the slightest of hope showing. Stepping back, Myka gestured to the door, “Shall we?” 

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?”

The door to Myka’s office crashed open, as Myka stood up quickly.

“Nothing that need concern you.” Myka’s voice was cold, as Valda stared at her, anger visible.

“Nothing that need concern me,” He spluttered in annoyance, “Nothing. That. Need. Concern. Me.” His voice rose, as he stepped forward, and for the first time, Myka was grateful there was a desk between them, “You are fucking unbelievable. You brought Wells back into general, without any discussion, knowing what she’s done.”

Myka put her hands down on the edge of the desk, and keeping her elbows locked, leaned across, “Like you extended the courtesy of going against my express wishes yesterday, as well as knowing Stukowski placed a prisoner into a solitary cell, stripped, with only one blanket on a concrete bed. No other bedding, no mattress or pillow. Nothing else there with her apart from a stainless steel toilet, which she couldn't see because it was so dark. All of this goes against all our rules here, even before I became warden. What has happened in the last twenty four hours has been enough for me to place you, Stukowski and a couple of other guards on report. Now, you can either leave, or I will have you escorted out, Regent or not.”

“You are unbelievable. As you say, I am a Regent, so this will be reported at our next meeting and you better start praying because by the time I’m done, you won’t get a job as a garbage collector.” Valda was now visibly shaking in anger.

“So be it, however, I stand by what I have done, and until such time I am no longer in charge here, you will get on with the job with which you have been assigned.”

Without another word, Valda spun on his heels, before storming back out of the room, the door being slammed even harder than the last time.

As Myka sat down, she picked up her Farnsworth, dialed and was pleased as Pete’s face popped into view.

“Hey, Myke’s, what’s up?”

“Have you got a few minutes?”

Pete looked serious as the defeated look of Myka registered, “Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec.” The screen moved as Pete did, and Myka heard a door close, as he settled into a chair, and came back on screen. “Not a good day?”

“Ugh, you could say that,” And without realizing it, Myka’s problems poured out. She finally finished, as Pete scratched his chin, “And this is the point you tell me that I’ve mishandled all this.” Myka said softly.

“Not mishandled, no. I just think you are sometimes a little too direct. Too much by the book and forget that they don’t like change, or their positions challenged. It would be bad enough if it was just a senior guard, but Valda is a Regent Myka and by all accounts, wasn’t happy you took the position he thought was his. You are educated, young, driven, meticulous and great as a secret service agent, but no experience as a Warehouse agent. That’s gotta be a blow to his ego.”

Myka rubbed a tired hand across her face, “The problem is, if I did follow the book that was here when I arrived, this place would still be in the dark ages. Don’t people understand that I’m trying to help?”

“Some do, but the old boys network is still in place, or people like Valda who simply resents you because you are everything he isn't. But you have people who do support you, including Mrs F. It’s why she was so insistent you took the job. You need someone who you can trust in there who’ll help you, on both sides.”

“You mean someone in my charge?” Myka looked slightly incredulous at the idea.

“Yeah, I mean I know that you run a place with the highest security possible, well the highest is them bronzing people, but you know, isn’t there someone who understands what you’re trying to do and has some power with the women?”

“Sadly no.” Myka looked up at the gentle knock on her door, as her secretary poked her head through, and motioned to her watch, showing she was needed at a meeting, “Listen Pete I’ve gotta go, but thanks.”

* * *

Helena moved across the crowded floor, and sat opposite Alice, who was fidgeting with a piece of cotton hanging from her sleeve. She barely looked up as Helena sat down.

Definitely drugs, Helena thought as she took in the appearance of the women in front of her, with haggard looking skin and hair, sunken eyes, and a malaise about her that was impossible to hide.

“What do you want?” Alice asked, looking with contempt in Helena’s direction.

“I thought we might try and catch up a little. After all, we knew each other previously, and yet here we are.” Helena stretched her hands out, gesturing across the table, “Two Victorian women, trapped in an era so far removed from our own time. For example,  I have no idea why you are here?”

“If you must know, I'm here because of Charles and his blasted mirror.”

Helena’s eyebrows rose, her surprise obvious, “Really, how?”

“I killed people. It drove me to madness, and when the agents came to retrieve it, I killed one of them as well. I was told it was an artifact, like I care.” Alice spoke impassively, sending a shiver down Helena’s spine at the way she spoke, “They trapped me within the mirror, and I escaped on a few occasions, but they continued to recaptured me. Finally after yet another escape, it was realized I hadn’t aged but appeared to age outside the confines of the mirror, and at some point rather than risk my escape again, well, here I am. Now, I am aging as life intended, and at some point I will die and no longer be their problem.”

It was at that moment that Helena realized Alice was insane in every sense of the word. She pulled back slightly, taking in every facet of the woman in front of her. “I’m sorry to hear that happened to you.”

Alice looked back with total derision, “I’m sure you are, you odious toad.” Without saying another word, Alice stood up, pushing the table into Helena’s midriff, and swinging a fist, catching her firmly on the temple. Before Helena could even begin to defend herself, she was being hauled away by numerous guards, as other inmates began shouting around them.

  



End file.
